The Evolutions
Dennis "Deen" Green: Hero with virtually no important power, of course, save for his Evolution device, that allows him to change his evolutionary status and turn into alien forms of five evolution levels (Inversed, Inferior, Titan, Ultimate and Normal (with fitting weapon, see List of Functions)) *'Annie Strike': Daughter of the legendary Ky Strike, Annie is a powerful martial artist, with incredible agility, that has the ability to envelop her body in fire and control it to a vast degree, in human form. She can shapeshift into a dragon, wherein she can breath fire, Phoenix, wherein she is made of fire, and a Firewolf, wherin she can envelop her body in fire and do combat. *'Agredecer "Agrad" Grace': Partly evolved Cerebrecrustacean, has underwater breathing, levitation, lightning, electro-magnetic forcefields. etc. He is intelligent, and usually plans stuff for the team. *'Leonardo "Leo" Bolt': One of King Leon Bolt VI's sons, sent to this dimension for reasons, with very few authorital importance, but he is still worthy. Leo, unlike his other siblings, chose this name to be unique. He has his joking atittude and signature optimism, He wields his short sword with radiates Noir Mana. *'Perseus': Ex-Forever Knight, and current weilder of the Constallatrix, the trix with the Najmic forms. He considers all alien life forms inferior to himself and will have a "foreigner from beyond our earth" attitude. *'Settings': It occurs 5 years after Ken 10, in Omnitrix City, the renamed Bellwood. *'The Evolution Device:' Its like a sleeveless shirt, with straps onto the chest in an "X" pattern on his front, and a huge shield-like disc strapped on the back. There's also a belt with it. There's an Evolutionary Device Symbol on the middle of the belt, on the intersection of the straps and on the shield-like disc.He transforms by telepathy.Telepathy to the device, that is. ANd it was created by Ben 10000 with help from Azmuth for his son Kenny, but Deen found it *'Deen's Playlist:' **AmpFibian **Big Chill **Rath **Way Big **Four Arms **Terraspin **Water Hazard **Heatblast **Cannonbolt **XLR8 **Grey Matter **Clockwork (replacing eon) **Diamondhead **Wildmutt Scene A robot explodes. Inversed Heatblast shoots a freeze ray, and freezes an entire pile of robot debris. They break the ice with an explosion, and regenerate. Inversed Heatblast forms a giant ice sledgehammer and swings it. He hits the robots, and the sledgehammer shatters. Inversed Heatblast lands on his feet, freezing the ground. The robots shoot lasers at him, and he conjures a thick ice wall. The wall shatters, spikes going everywhere. Inversed Heatblast: This is annoying! Annie (offscreen): You're telling me? We pan to see Annie, with a giant fire whip. She swigns it, capturing three robots. She leaps up, shifting to a Phoenix. She showers the robots with flames, melting them. She reverts o human form, diving towards a fourth robot. She envelopes her leg in fire, and lands onto it, blowing it up. She lands on the ground, sweating. She wipes her forehead. Agrad: Wow, she's hot. Leo: Pun intended? Agrad frowns, then smiles. Agrad: Of course. His expersion turns to alarm, as he flips Leo aside, firing a humungous lightning bolt. The lightning pierces through a robot, shattering it. Inversed Heatblast: Guys, we need to get out of here. There are too much robots! Agrad: I'm on it! He runs to Inversed Heatblast's side, and summons an electro-magnetic shield for them. Leo envelopes his body in Noir Mana, and dashes forward, tearing through a robot and stopping next to Annie. Annie swipes her hand horizontally, an enormous fire wave tearing through several robots. Leo: Where to? Inversed Heatblast: ANYWHERE! Leo grins, and a Noir Mana cloud teleports them all away. They teleport out ontop of a sky scrapper. Inversed Heatblast's symbol flashes red and he reverts. Deen: Man, this was messed up. Leo: Its like a wave of coconut ice cream. Annie: What made you think that? Leo: Duh, because I teleported us on top of the "Ice Cream Force, Inc" company building.